


24/64

by PandaHero



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: idk if i like this but fuck it gonna post it anyways, im back with more of this fresh hell, post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli thrusts the other water bottle into Nico’s chest. “Take this one,” she nods towards it. When Nico gives her an incredulous look, Eli lets some of her control slip. “Pozhaluysta,” she says. “Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	24/64

Eli’s first reaction, to having cool metal pressed into her cheek, is to reach up and touch it. Not to yell, not to open her eyes, but to touch something that isn’t the hot dust and debris she’s been surrounded by for the past month.

The metal presses harder, and she opens an eye, if only to appease whoever is above her. Her vision is still foggy with sleep and heat, but she can make out the shape of a girl. She blinks once, twice, three times before she fully comes into focus. And though the sun is blaring behind her, making it near impossible to see any key features on the girl’s face, Eli can tell one thing: this girl is _sick_.

That’s enough to get her sitting up, pushing away whatever was held to her face and brushing the dust off her chest.  
“You shouldn’t sleep in the open,” the girl says. She brings her arm up, and Eli is momentarily blinded by the sun flashing and reflecting on the object her hand. When Eli blinks again, there’s a baseball bat resting on mystery girl’s shoulder. “You look like you could use these more than me.”

Eli has no time to react, let alone speak, before a heavy plastic bag makes contact with her stomach. The girl snorts at her slow reaction time, and Eli wants to point out that she’s dehydrated and hungry and the world ended last month so no one’s going to be that quick to react.

She’s still looking for any sign of wellness on the girl’s face when the bat is suddenly pressed against her forehead. “Are you gonna look, or what? I’ll take ‘em back.”

“Sorry,” murmurs Eli, and she reluctantly moves to look at the bag. Inside are two water bottles, still cold and wet with condensation. Eli wastes no time in uncapping one.

Water dribbles down her chin and the girl laughs again, rolling her eyes. She turns, and begins walking away, waving dismissively. “Sleep in the shade next time,” she calls back, “being in the sun too long’ll do things to you.”

Eli’s on her feet before she knows it, the world spinning around her as she regains her sense of balance. Though everything tilting focus and the pounding in her head do little to stop her as she runs to catch up with the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She flinches, violently, shrugging Eli’s hand away and whirling around, bat poised in front of Eli’s nose. “Don’t touch me,” she whispers, eyes wild. She looks even sicker than before, her skin paling and her breath coming in ragged puffs. Eli almost gets caught up in looking at her again, but shakes it off in order to speak.

“I- Sorry,” she starts, “I just wanted to thank you…” She trails off in search of a name. The girl’s shoulders drop like weights.

“Nico,” she says, lowering the baseball bat back to the ground. With the sun no longer blinding her, Eli can see her face clearly, and she immediately reaches for the second water bottle.

Nico’s cheeks are slightly sunken, and colored with fading bruises. Her hair is a black, tangled mess tied into pigtails with dirty, tattered ribbons. There’s a spatter of freckles on her nose and a trail of dried blood ending at her upper lip.

Eli thrusts the other water bottle into Nico’s chest. “Take this one,” she nods towards it. When Nico gives her an incredulous look, Eli lets some of her control slip. “Pozhaluysta,” she says. “Please.”

Nico’s clearly taken aback by the change in language, but takes the bottle nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> what was eli doing sleeping straight in the sun?? why am i mean to nico?? will rin and hanayo ever make an appearance in this au?? find out next time [cool fadeout music]


End file.
